Anytime
by vampout
Summary: Max is struggling with her increasing feelings for Alec, is he a friend? A SIC or somthing more? Sequal to Jealous of the Rain!  Now complete! YAYS
1. Chapter 1

Thanks to **Solitaire** for that beautiful graphic, it was so my inspiration! To understand what I mean go to here, to check it out on my profile

.**Disclaimer:- I don't own Dark Angel or any other Characters... so dont hurt me... please**

Max was jealous of the rain.

Now she'd never admit it to anyone, but it was eating her up inside, making her stomach do flips, making her blood boil. It probably didn't help that at this very moment she had no time to be distracted. She was on a simple grab and dash retrieval mission, some food supplies down at the dock that had no right of being there when they could be in the Transgenic's stomachs.

So here she was, just on the underside of the hill overlooking the Seattle harbour when the rain came, a downpour that knocked her senses about for a moment. She was about to make a smart ass comment to the certain smart-Aleck beside her when she caught a glimpse of the rain doing absolute inhuman things to him.

Now Max would never deny that he was handsom… because so were a lot of Transgenic's, but lately she'd been watching him a little more than she should have. Just little things like how the muscles in his shoulders flexed beneath his dark t-shirts, or how he ran his fingers through his hair in the most adorable childlike way… or how his jaw clenched making the muscles in his cheeks move which she found herself constantly entranced by. She brushed it off, thinking it was nothing but another oncoming onslaught of heat induced fantasies. Though now she knew she was mistaken.

At this very moment the rain was leaking from his drenched hair, droplets running down his slightly dirty brow, followed gracefully by his stubbled cheeks, until they hovered over his lips for the briefest of moments before cascading down into the abyss of his already soaked t-shirt. His light green eyes seemed to stand out all the more in the rain, the droplets almost enhancing their gem like beauty. She'd give anything to trace the outline of those tiny rivers, let her fingertips follow every contour of his face, from his brow to his lips, what she would give to taste…

"Max?"

She tore her gaze away from his lips startled and realised she was unconsciously biting her own. "Yeah?" she asked in an almost dream like state.

"You ready?" his trade mark smirk appearing; only distracting her further as his wet lips curled up to one side, flashing a set of pearly white teeth.

She nodded dumbly, trying to shake off the complete rapture she was feeling within her. She stood as she watched him leap over the hill, his black t-shirt clinging to him like a second skin. She licked her lips unconsciously; yeah she was definitely jealous of the rain.

A/N Thanks all, hope you liked it!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: - I do not own Dark Angel or the Characters with in it to please…. I'm begging you don't sue me! plus I mean it would be kinda pointless I've got like .55 cents in my account so really just don't bother!

**A/N this leaves off from where Jealous of the rain left off, it was originally a one shot but I've takin it a bit further! Hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 1**

Alec leapt over the hill and descended down into the docks, Max had to physically hit herself in the back of her head to shake the past events out of her mind. She had no time to be distracted, especially not by _him. _

She followed him, her mind transforming into military mode and she leapt over the dock's fences. They had a plan, and as she recalled she was on surveillance, making sure no one entered the container in which Alec was stealing from. There was a lot of food, so this mission was going to take awhile; they estimated they would have to make about twenty trips to the truck in back, loading up their stolen vehicle with enough food to feed the Transgenic's for a week.

It probably wasn't one of their best plans, actually correction it was probably their worst plan, but they were desperate, food was running low and they were forced to make rather rash decisions. Fill three bags up with food, blur to the truck and blur back in and repeat the process.

Alec was the one to suggest the mission and at that stage she was absolutely too tired to care, quite frankly she hadn't really been listening to him because her eyes had drooped and she could only vaguely remember murmuring something along the lines of a coherent 'yes' just before her head hit the solid wood of her office's desk.

She knew he took advantage of the situation, but once he briefed her the next day she decided… why not? So here she was watching out for his sorry arse.

CLANK

Max's head snapped around to the noise, her enhanced hearing picking up the sound that was about fifty meters west of where she stood. She narrowed her eyes instantly focusing on a security guard in the distance, absently hitting his torch against containers as he walked.

She sighed slightly relieved, he was walking away from them, she wouldn't have to hurt anyone tonight.

"YO MAX!"

Max tensed at the sound of Alec's yell. Correction, she would have to hurt someone tonight. She looked over to where the security guard was and he had stopped, listening for another sound.

She blurred over to the container, slipping inside silently, closing the door firmly behind. "What are you…?"

Max rolled her eyes and grabbed Alec by the shoulder, forcing a hand over his mouth. "Shhh." she hissed, just as a pair of footsteps could be heard outside the container door. They stopped, and she felt her breathing catch in her throat. She wasn't scared, she just didn't want anyone to know that two Transgenic's had been stealing, no need for any more bad press.

Twenty tense seconds later the guard continued on his way and Max let out the air she had been unconsciously holding. Promptly, she hit Alec on the back of the head. "You moron!" she hissed.

Alec simply grinned, glancing down at his shoulder which she still had a hand on. She quickly removed it, slightly flushed and Alec's smile grew. "Here." he said, chucking her a bag full of food. "That's the last of it."

About a minute later they were in the fully loaded truck, Alec slipping to the driver's seat, as Max reluctantly slipped into the passengers. She ran a hand through her soaked hair and sighed. They'd made it, another mission successful, yet she still didn't feel any sense of accomplishment. She had so much to do; Terminal City was so undernourished it wasn't funny. The last three months had been spent constructing a suitable meeting area, a gym, a mess hall and of course a proper communications centre. They'd had just over 500 people seek safety there now, but there were so many more out there, in danger.

It was hard for her to not feel responsible, after all she was the one the let them out, that forced them into this life. She couldn't help but feel guilty. Alec had taken over SIC, Mole being his and a few more took up leadership roles in different areas. It just wasn't enough, the police still patrolled the fence line, and a swat team stationed outside their barrier, making sure no one got in or out. They used the sewers of course, but it was only a matter of time before they were discovered.

"Take it one day at a time Maxie."

She smiled slightly, looking over at Alec, his expression serious for a change. She would never tell him this, but she was glad he was her second in command, she trusted him more than he'd think. He could always sense when something was wrong, when she was worrying or down right frustrated. The thing was he always seemed to lighten the mood, which she would be eternally grateful for; he brought light to their situation, a small glimmer of hope.

"Mole, you in position?" she heard Alec say over their coms.

A gruff yes was heard on the other end, his voice horse and crackly, belonging to only one man. "Sure am, you tell Max she's got a visitor, a persistent male who doesn't seem to know he's not a freak." he said annoyed.

Max rolled her eyes, than reality set it. Damn it… Logan.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: - I do not own Dark Angel or the Characters with in it to please…. I'm begging you don't sue me! plus I mean it would be kinda pointless I've got like .55 cents in my account so really just don't bother!

**A/n **thanks to all people who reviewed! So inspirational!

**BEWARE- some Logan bashing in this chapter, so if you don't like you may wanna skip, because this is an M/A flick after all. :**

**Chapter 2 **

Max and Logan still hadn't found a cure in the last three months, and on some level she was glad. The way he looked at her now, it made her stomach squirm… and not in a good way. He used to look at her like she was this angel, this bringer of light. Like he was in love with everything she did, which was great… to an extent. The thing was now he looked at her like he wanted to ravish her, take her hard and fast. His eyes were so full of lust she wished she could just slap him… but of course that would kill him, any mere touch would sending him to the ground in a matter of seconds. Which sometimes she thought wouldn't be such a bad thing.

She entertained this thought as she helped drag three bags of food through the sewers. She really wasn't in the mood to speak to him tonight, she was soaked, smelly and not to mention cranky. Plus there was this nagging feeling in the back of her mind that told her she didn't love him anymore, that she only stuck around because of guilt. She tired to dismiss it, but it only made things worse when she did. She'd have to face it one day… just not tonight. Tonight she wanted to sleep in her nice warm bed, in her apartment in TC, a nice cosy one bedroom second floor building. She smiled at that thought…. than she quickly frowned.

She'd just finished dragging the bags to the surface when he appeared, looking slightly pissed off, which she really couldn't care less at the moment. What had she done now?

"Where we you?" he asked angrily, looking as though he was about to bite her head off.

Max frowned, really not in the mood. "Excuse me?" she asked snappily.

"You were supposed to meet me on the surface three hours ago…"he said leaving his sentence open so she could finish it off.

She didn't have a clue however… was there something she was supposed to go tonight? "What for?" she asked grimacing in confusion.

"What for?" he growled angrily, making all the heads in the vicinity of her turn towards them. "The Eyes Only tip off, the source I've been trying to track down for the last month!" he literally screamed. "But no, you were off STEALING! WITH ALEC!" He added, throwing his hands up in aggravation.

Max had just about enough, dropping her bags her hands went straight to her hips, a death glare firmly in place. Most of the surrounding Transgenic's took a step back, but Logan was stupid enough to stand his ground and glare back. Logan had never liked Alec since she told him of their 'relationship' even though she told him they weren't actually 'like that'; she just did it for him, but he still had his undies in a twist about it. So whatever he was insinuating right now just brought all her anger to the boil. "What the hell's that supposed to mean?" she hissed angrily, her hackles rising.

Logan rolled his eyes. "You know very well what I'm getting at, since when do you steal Max, and since when do you start going on missions alone with just _him_. You're **my** girlfriend Max, You belong to me!"

Max seriously had to contain herself from reaching out and punching him in the jaw. She was about to spit out another retort when one came for her.

"She doesn't belong to anyone." said a voice from behind her which made her turn.

Alec stood their almost seething with venom, his green eyes betraying that of a stormy sea. Max suddenly felt afraid, she'd never seen him like this before, so riled up that he looked as though he was ready to throttle the next person that so much as spoke to him.

"Stay out of this Alec, it's none of your business." said Logan insanely, did he not see the look in Alec's eyes?

Alec took a step forward and Max had to wrap a hand around his wrist to stop him. Logan saw the exchange and flipped. Perhaps it was the skin to skin contact that got to him, the realisation that he could never do the same to Max but Alec could? In either case, something made him explode. "What the hell is this!? You little whore have you been cheating on me!?"

Alec stiffened beneath her grasp as the words slid from Logan's mouth; before he could rush forward she intervened. "Leave." she angrily, glaring daggers at him when he didn't move. "I said leave Logan!" she shouted with so much force Logan finally took a step back, his expression changing almost instantly as he realised what he said. "Oh my gosh Max I'm sorry, I didn't mean… it just…"

"Leave." she said slightly quieter, though the anger was still clear in her voice.

"But Max…"

"We'll talk about this tomorrow." she said finally, seeing he wasn't going to relent. She'd tell him tomorrow her decision, above ground and away from the humiliation he was sure to face if she told him here.

He glanced at her for a moment before retreating towards the sewers, Mole giving him a not so helpful shove in the right direction. She glanced up at Alec, who was almost red with rage, scowling at the man's retreating back.

"Hey." she said softly, giving his hands a small shake.

He glanced down at her, and curtly nodded his head. "I'll get the rest stocked up, why don't you head home?"

She nodded slowly, not exactly wanting to argue with him tonight, she'd done enough of that. Plus she was tired, the fight seeming to take away whatever strength she has left. Five days without sleep normally did that to you.

She walked home without a backwards glance, slipping into her apartment, quickly changing out of her soaked clothes and climbed into bed. The last thought on her mind was._ "Since when did you start listening to Alec?"_

**A/N I know Logan was a little out of character but it's been awhile and he's kind of just sick of not finding a cure. They both just stuck around for the hell of it. So yeah soz!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: - I do not own Dark Angel or the Characters with in it to please…. I'm begging you don't sue me! plus I mean it would be kinda pointless I've got like .55 cents in my account so really just don't bother!

**Thank you for the reviews and I do apologise for my Logan bashing, I did go a little far I'll tone it down.**

**Chapter 3**

_**Sandermans house, Logan's currently residing residence**_

She was dreading this conversation. Alec had told her he wanted to go with her, to knock some sense into him, but Max pretended to be mad and punched him in the arm. The truth was she wasn't mad, more surprised that he would say that to her out loud. She had a sinking feeling that he could tell she wasn't all that mad with him too, something about the look in his eyes that told him he knew the blatant honest truth. She swallowed hard, she didn't get it. Since when had she been able to read him so well? The more disturbing question was why had she been trying to?

Shaking her head, she looked at the twilight sky. "It's now or never" she whispered. She tapped on the door twice and waited. No more than a second past and the door opened to reveal a very worried looking Logan. _He should be worried_, she thought heatedly. He immediately took a step back and she stepped into the house, her expression as cold as ice.

"Max I…"

"Save it." she spat. "Where do you get the right to call me a whore huh? What have I ever done! It's been over a year since this virus bitch and I haven't so much as looked at a person the wrong way!" which was a lie she knew, a certain Alec springing to mind almost immediately. "Which is more than you can say!" she said referring to the day she walked in on Asha and Logan almost but not quite kissing, yeah she'd seen it and she chose to look past that back then, she put it down to their problem with no skin to skin contact…but not anymore.

"What about you and Alec!" he interjected almost immediately, he was sorry for saying she was whore, he didn't mean it and quite frankly he didn't know why he said it, it kind of just popped out. Still he was beyond frustrated, this whole 'virus bitch' really grated on his nerves.

"He's my SIC, my best friend, I don't know what I'd …" she said, and her eyes widened when she realised she was about to say something else.

"You don't know what?" Logan asked, crossing his arms across his chest in a I've-got-you-now- kinda stance.

She shook her head; this conversation had gone too long already. "You know what, I don't have to explain myself to you, I've already done it for long enough."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked his voice becoming softer and caving slightly as he predicted her next words.

"I'm breaking up with you." she said simply, standing her ground.

"But Max…"

"No but's Logan, its over. I don't want to see you at TC anymore." she said simply, turning on her heel and storming out of the door way. It wasn't until she reached the sewers that she broke down. She didn't regret breaking up with him, she regretted that he had changed so much; he was so loving and caring at one stage, now he was just a big ball of jealousy, transforming him into a man she barely knew. She couldn't help but feel strangely guilty about all of it, she had a feeling that it was all her doing, she brought all of this upon him, and maybe it was her fault.

It was than that she decided. She needed OC.

DADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADAD

"Hey what's up boo?" OC asked, opening the door for what looked to be a drowned street rat. Max was standing on the other side, her hair soaked, clothes soaked and leather jacket doing little to hide that she was shivering.

"I broke up with Logan." she said numbly walking in and plopping onto her couch.

OC nodded as if foreseeing it. Her boo had looked strained for a while now, and she knew without a doubt that it had been cause of a certain Eyes Only. Logan just didn't look at her the way a boyfriend should. She shook her head and listened as Max retold the fight her and Logan had, also mentioned Alec's little intervention. OC smiled slyly, yeah she saw what was going on.

"Well he sounds like he rightly deserved what he got girl!" she said at the end. "If I where there I would of laid the smack-down on his ass!"

"Oh don't worry Alec almost did." Max said with a small grin, staring out the apartment window.

"How he doing?" asked OC, watching her friends reaction.

Max shrugged. "Stressed, we all are. He's been in the gym a lot more, sparring with almost anyone he can. He looks so tired…" she said, thinking on something. "You know I told Logan he was my best friend… besides you of course." she said quickly correcting her self and turning to grin at her friend. "It's just that, well he's changed you know. He used to be so wild… which I mean he still is but he's toned it down… you know I don't think he's been with a girl since we opened TC?"

OC was shocked at that piece of information. She knew Alec fairly well, also knew that he was with a new girl every night which she envied! But for the boy to not be with a girl since TC and hell that had been over 3 months now… something was up. OC frowned, something not quite adding up. "And just how do you know this piece of information boo? Have you been prying?"

Max rolled her eyes at her friend's insinuations. "No I haven't been prying." she said playfully. "My apartments right next to his, I would hear, you know with our freakish hearing and all."

"Girl I don't think you'd need super human hearing to hear Alec's little escapades." she said with a giggle, making Max erupt in a rapture of laughing herself. She felt better already; twenty minutes with OC did the trick.

"Thanks OC." said Max after she'd calmed down, looking at her friend genuinely. "I really needed this."

Original Cindy nodded. "Any time girl, now you get on home, you want an umbrella it's raining buckets out there?"

Max shook her head, "Na, I'll just blur." she said with a grin, and in a flash she was gone.

OC grinned, looking around the empty room. "Dats my girl."

**A/N yeah it wasn't much but I just wanted to get the whole dealio with Logan out of the way : Hope it wasn't too much Logan bashing, please don't hate me!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: - I do not own Dark Angel or the Characters in it.

**A/N thanks to my reviewers and readers! **

**Chapter 4**

Max got home well after dark, and after trudging through the sewers all she wanted to do was go to her apartment and take a nice long hot shower. She got to the top of the stairs of her apartment floor when she heard the sound of a shower running. Normally this wouldn't have bothered her, just presuming it was Alec's. Though it sounded an awful lot like it was coming from _her _apartment.

Growing angry she noticed her door slightly open. Pushing it open further she burst into the room, and stormed over towards her bathroom door. She was about to open it when she heard the water turn off, whoever it was, they were getting out. _Good_ she thought, _saves me kicking a bare arse._ She pulled open the door quickly and gasped.

So she was jealous of the rain just yesterday, though now she felt as though she was just jealous of water in general. Before her stood what looked to be a reincarnation of a Greek god. Wrapped only in a black towel from the lower waist down she could have sworn she had never seen anything more striking.

Alec the man known as god's gift to all women was grinning widely whilst running a hand through his semi dry hair. Droplets falling a lot further than the last time. She could only imagine what laid beneath that dark shirt the other night on retrieval, now she got the full view. Okay so she'd seen it before, but that was about two years ago. Boy had he changed. He had grown broader, filled out his figure, grew a stubble… if it was possible he looked even more manly than just a few months ago. Plus it probably didn't help that the water almost made his muscles glisten a perfect bronze.

"Hey Maxie, you wanna join me?" he asked, indicating to the shower behind him.

Max had to literally force her mouth shut, and attempt to regain composure of her extremely willing body. "What are you doing in my shower." she said crossing her arms and attempting to sound angry whilst trying not to look at his clearly defined abs.

Alec smirked, watching her gaze appraise him. "It broke." he said in an almost childlike manner, giving her the most innocent of looks he could muster.

Max raised an eye brow. "So you just let yourself in?"

Alec shrugged. "You didn't lock it." he said harmlessly.

"Just…um… get something on." she said finally, waving her hand at his semi naked body.

Alec grinned wickedly, back to his charming ways. "You sure Maxie… there room in that shower for two."

Max rolled her eyes and slammed the door before she actually complied. Walking over to the couch to try and force the image of him out of her mind, but to no prevail. This wasn't right; she wasn't supposed to look at Alec like this? What the hell was wrong with her… maybe she was in heat. '_Yes that's it'_ she decided. _'I'm in heat._'

She frowned confused. _So you've been in heat for the last two months? _She asked herself. She groaned, flopping onto the couch. _I'm falling for Alec_.

"Hey Max, Sketchy rung, he wants to know if we want to go to the Crash tomorrow? You in?" yelled Alec's voice from her bathroom, knocking her out of her thoughts.

Max sat up. "I don't know, I mean I have so much to do." she said, suddenly feeling guilty about not doing work right now.

Alec walked out of the bathroom, still drying his hair with a towel. "Na uh, I cleared you schedule." he said with a grin.

"You did what?" she snapped.

"Now, now." he said, holding his hands up defence. "Don't get your cute little panties in a twist. First of it's a _we_, _we_ have so much work to do, not _I_. And secondly, if we work real hard tomorrow morning, we should get enough done by Crash time."

Max bit her lip, "I don't know if I should leave again." she said shaking her head. "I mean it's my fault in the first place... The whole damn thing is my fault. First Logan now the Transgenic's, we need more food, more shelter…"

"Max." said Alec softly, taking a seat next to her. He hadn't seen her like this… well since she'd told him about Ben. Here eyes had that vacant look again, something must have happened at Logan's. "What happened?" he asked, sensing something was obviously wrong.

"I broke up with him." she said quickly, shaking her head forlornly. "He's changed... this whole thing changed him."

Alec had to suppress his smile, he wouldn't deny he wasn't over the moon, but at that moment, Max didn't need this. If had learnt anything from women, it was not to kick them when they were down... Actually he found that worked well with almost everyone. So he did the only thing he could do. He placed an arm around her here, and her head landed on his shoulder automatically. _It would have been perfect_ he mused, _had it been under a different circumstance. _

"Thank you Alec." she murmured, feeling completely at ease. She'd let her guard down she knew, the walls she had fought so long to build up crumbling at the slightest of touches from him. She'd never felt like this before, even with Logan without the virus, his touches were always rushed, as if he was trying too hard. But Alec… Alec had a quality about him, he put up this big front, but when he wanted, just like now he could let her in. _It's trust_ she realised. They felt comfortable with each, able to be themselves and not hide behind their man-made walls.

Alec placed a small kiss on the top of her head, "no sweat Maxie." he said softly, pulling her a little tighter to him.

They just sat there contently for a moment until something occurred to Max. "Hey Alec?"

"mmm?" he murmured.

"Don't call me Maxie." she said with a grin and she could feel him chuckle beneath her.

"Alright… … Maxie."

**A/n this chap was just a lil bit of fluff, cause in my opinion you can never get too much:**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: - I do not own Dark Angel or the Characters … I wish owned Alec though smiles evilly

**A/n thanks to my wonderful reviewers and readers:**

**Chapter 5**

_**The Crash 9.00 pm**_

"Yo Sketchy get us another round will ya?" yelled Alec, settling back into the riveting tale between OC and one of her so called 'girls'. Max sat across from him, rolling her eyes at how absorbed he was. She shook her head; she would never get the male species, transgenic or not.

She tried to ignore the conversation and focused on Sketchy at the bar, she smiled as he looked to be tryin to pick up a bar tender but by the look on her face, he wasn't succeeding. She grinned and focused back onto the conversation at the table.

"Wow OC, I envy you." said Alec, with his trademark grin. "How do you do it?"

"Well what can I say, Original Cindy has talent." she said, glancing over at Max for a moment.

"So what about you Max? You ever have the desire to join in?" Alec asked, wiggling an eyebrow at her.

Max rolled her eyes and promptly delivered a playful slap to the back of Alec's head. "No, I've never had the _desire_ to join in."

OC grinned, watching their exchange; she could see what was going on here. That slap had virtually no force behind it, that smile she was giving him right now, well let's just say she had never seen her use it on 'Logy bear'. She knew her girl pretty well; something had definably changed between these two.

Sketchy finally returned from the bar, after what looked to a rather unsuccessful pick up and placed three pitchers on the table. "So we playing or what?"

Alec frowned. "Playing what?"

"Truth or dare of course, OC here has been bugging me all week to play."

"Damn straight Sketch." OC said with a grin, "So we playing or what?"

Max inwardly flinched, she hated these games. Maybe it was because she had to lie for so long that it just didn't make the game fun when it came to 'truth'. "Umm… I don't know."

"Aww come on Maxie, you need to lighten up a bit. It will be fun." said Alec grinning ear to ear.

Max rolled her eyes for what she felt like the hundredth time tonight and nodded her consent. "Fine." she grumbled.

Sketchy rubbed his hands together like an evil mastermind. "Excellent."

"Who goes first?" asked Alec, squirming in his seat like a little kid about to blow out his birthday candles.

"You pretty boy, truth or dare?"

"Dare. Ain't no way I'm letting you guys into my head."

OC grinned. "Fine, by the end of the night I want you to dance with at least one girl."

Max snorted next to him. "Well that shouldn't be hard."

Alec nodded knowingly. "Took the words right out of my mouth. Now as I understand how this primitive game works it's your turn?" he asked OC.

OC smiled. "Truth. ain't no way I'm doing a dare your sick little mind comes up with."

Alec smiled smugly. "Fine, so did you ever have a relationship with a guy, before you jumped to the other side?"

OC reddened, _now that is a rare occasion_ Max thought, straightening and leaning in to hear this. "One, but I ain't elaborating." she said quickly.

"Oh so he turned you then?" asked Sketchy, just as intrigued as the rest of the table.

"I said I ain't elaborating Sketchy. Original Cindy doesn't kiss and tell."

"So there was kissing?" Alec continued, and Cindy threw her hands up in the air in exasperation.

Max smiled, and couldn't help but laugh at OC's blush. She was so caught up in the moment that she didn't even notice what was going on around her. The conversation around her had stopped. She looked at both OC and Alec and followed their gaze to the door.

She felt her heart stop. In walked Logan and some brunette she'd never seen before, laughing, touching, and smiling. Her blood boiled, and she glanced to Alec who was watching her intently, his expression much like her own.

"You wanna dance?" he asked, completely surprising her and Original Cindy. She blinked twice, thinking she may have misheard him.

"What?"

"I said do you wanna dance?" he asked offering her hand, a little irritated he had to repeat himself. "I gotta dance with a girl tonight Maxie, you up for the challenge?"

She glanced at him, than back at his hand. She nodded, slipping her hand into his. Immediately she felt herself shiver, and she glanced up at his eyes which shone just a little bit brighter than normal. What was she doing, she was supposed to be kicking him up his arse, yelling at him, screaming at him to let her go and mind his own business, not letting him lead her out onto the dance floor. At the least she should be the one leading!

He took her hands and placed them around his neck, letting his fingers graze down her arms, sending goosebumps through out her skin. Slowly they lingered at her shoulders until they slid slowly down her sides to rest just above her hips. The music was slow, which was unusual for The Crash but seemed to fit perfectly to their current situation.

They swayed back and forth for several minutes, both trying not to make eyes contact in what seemed to be a comfortable silence. When they finally did their eyes locked, green into brown, brown into green. "I… ah…" she went to pull away, but Alec held onto her firmly.

"Don't Max… please." he said softly, and she could see the sincerity in his eyes. He opened up his soul to her in just one look, his green gem like depths bearing all to her, his struggles, the hurt, the pain, though there was something else there, trust… faith.

She felt like crying… she didn't cry often, it wasn't in her genetic make up to, but the look in his eyes… she forced them back, her arms wrapping around his neck again.

"Just… stay." he said, his hand roaming up her back until it rested just at her barcode, his fingers caressing it softly.

Max didn't know what to think, this was a first for him. She couldn't help but think his words had a double meaning, and as he moved slowly towards her she didn't have the strength to stop him and quite frankly she didn't want to. She nodded slowly and a small smile curled on the corner of his lips as he dipped his head slowly…

"Yo Max!"

Max pulled away abruptly and more than a little aggravated that someone had just ruined the moment. She looked over towards the voice and sighed.

"You want another pitcher?" It was Sketchy, she fought the urge to slap him onto his arse. She shook her head, and she saw OC slap him on the back of the head for her and murmur something angry at him.

She glanced back at Alec, whose expression had changed to unreadable again. It was such a sudden change that she frowned, she hated him like this. So she didn't even think, she just acted. She stood up on her tip toes, watching his curious eyes and was just about to…

He kissed her… What? she was supposed to be doing the kissing. Okay so it wasn't like he kissed her kissed her, it was just a small peck on the cheek, but it sent her reeling. His soft lips brushing against her cheek, his fingers caressing her neck lightly…She could barely breathe; her chest was so tight that it seemed to restrict any air from reaching her lungs.

He looked stunned by her reaction for about a millisecond before a huge grin broke out on his face. He didn't say anything though, which shocked her, she had half expected a smart ass comment but it never came. Instead he pulled her back to him and continued the dance.

They didn't notice the music speed up, nor the looks Sketchy, OC or Logan were giving them, it was simply them.

"Well that wasn't so bad?" he said, his forehead resting on hers.

Max rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but grin at his comment. "Well don't go getting any ideas pretty boy, this was a one off thing." she said playfully.

He smirked back, catching on to her joke. "Sure, you say that now." he said cupping her cheek so she was directly looking at him. His amusement gone, replaced by sincerity. "I didn't just dance with you to get _him_ jealous." he said honestly.

Max nodded. "I know that." she said, smiling widely. "So how would I normally approach this to get Sketchy and OC off our backs?" she said gesturing over to the gawking table.

Alec shrugged. "You'd probably hit me." he said grimacing slightly. "Give it to me hard Maxie, don't hold back." he said pointing to his jaw.

Max grinned. "No hard feelings." she said and swung at him, sending him staggering back with a look of mock innocence as he raised his arms in an attempt to say "what?"

Max had to plaster an angered glare on her face as she stormed back over to the table to Sketchy and OC. "Can you believe him?" she asked, pointing over towards the fast approaching 'furious' looking Alec.

"The nerve." said OC, not believing her for a second, but catching the hint she continued the conversation with Sketchy.

Max glanced back at Alec, both sharing a smile that only seemed to display what was to come.

**A/n more fluff, promise plot comes next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: - I do not own Dark Angel or the Characters with in it. :

**A/n hey all my readers and reviewers! Thanks for your encouragement! **

**Chapter 6**

_No, no… she hadn't just let Alec kiss her; no she hadn't felt woozy by it and no! She did not enjoy it in the slightest_. She told herself over and over even though she knew it was all a lie. She didn't even get it, yeah sure she was watching him like he was some kind of Greek god, and yes she did have the occasional… alright nightly experience of him visiting her in her dreams and she supposed it all made sense, he was her best friend, her SIC, she trusted him, she told him everything, like Ben and her experiences at that hell hole. He was so different from Logan, so much wilder, annoying yet there was just something bad about him, something compelling. She supposed this was how a lot of innocent girls felt when they fell for the bad boy… she cringed… _she did not just think that_!!

She was losing it, she felt it, and here she was sitting in the middle of the communications centre, thinking about Alec when she should be trying to keep her family alive. She wished someone would just shake her violently, let her head clear, she was about to suggest just that to the nearest transgenic when the source to all her problems walked it, grinning ear to ear with out a care in the world.

"Morning!" he said happily to everyone in his path than he stopped in the middle of the room catching her eye and if it was possible his smile grew a little wider. "Maxie? How are you this lovely morning?"

She tired so hard to be mad, but just one look at his smiling face made her giddy, the pure happiness in his eyes that she had never seen shone through like beacons. She couldn't resist she grinned back, and judging by the small hint of shock in his expression he hadn't been expecting that, more than likely he expected a glower, a snappy remark or even a punch.

She quickly mentally slapped her self and her expression returned to grim. "Your late!" she said angrily, and she saw Alec didn't even seem fazed by the remark.

"Well Maxie a certain someone had me up all night thinking about them." he said with a wink and she had to hide the grin that was surfacing.

"I don't care how exquisite this girl was Alec, I want you here on time and ready for your shift." she said crossing her arms, her mouth set in a grim line even though the sides were starting to perk up.

To anyone else in TC this would have looked like a normal tiff between the pair, but in reality it was far from it, more like playful banter between them both.

"Well you'll have to meet her, I think this one's a keeper." he said with a smirk, leaning over Mole whose cigars was blowing vast amounts of smoke in his face. "So, we all prepped for tonight?" he asked in a hushed whisper, glancing around so no one was listening. He didn't notice however Max's stunned expression, nor her enhanced hearing picking up on the small conversation. So it came as a complete surprise to him when he heard her voice echo through out the whole of TC.

"Alec! My office, now!! and bring Mole!" she added on quickly, glaring daggers at them both. How dare they undermine her, they should know better than to go behind her back and plan a heist whilst she wasn't informed_. That's why he kissed me last night, that's why he said all those things, so I would trust him so he could go behind my back. _Max was practically fuming.

"What's going on?" she growled angrily, spinning around to face the two Transgenic's.

"You heard?" said Alec slightly surprised.

"Damn right I heard! What's going on? Are you planning a heist behind my back?" she snapped, looking between them both.

Alec looked at Mole than back again before breaking into a fit of laughter. "Oh Maxie don't strain something." he said gesturing to his to the small vein popping out on her forehead. "We're not undermining you if that's what you think. We've set up a games room for the little kiddies; I was just asking Mole if everything was set. It was supposed to be a surprise." he said shaking his head in mock sadness.

Max instantly calmed, mentally slapping herself for thinking those things about him earlier. "Oh." she said lamely. She was about to offer an apology when the shattering of glass to her left was heard, followed by a thick blanket of smoke.

"Tear gas!" Alec screamed, grabbing Max by the arm and practically yanking her out the door. "TC IN LOCK DOWN MODE NOW!" he screamed, bringing them out in to the main control room just as gunfire erupted all around them.

They all fell to the floor, jumping behind scattered desks and filing cabinets. "What the hell." said Max angrily. "We weren't even warned!" she said bitterly.

Alec glanced at her, searching frantically for the stashed weaponry they had in the control room. He scrambled across the room keeping as low as he could before ripping open a cabinet and throwing various weapons out. He appeared back at Max's side a moment later. "Here." he said holding out a hand gun.

"I don't do guns." she said not taking a second glance at it.

"Listen Maxie, this is war, you can't just kill people with your mind, you gotta use something that's going to be effective, and with out guns you can't do anything from here." he said holding it out again and gesturing to the men about fifty meters away.

"Your right." she said crouching. "I can't do anything in here… but out there I can." she said standing to her full height.

As soon as she did Alec realised her mistake but didn't have the time to pull her back under their shelter. There were so many shots that were fired, some from the other side, some from within their walls, though one single bullet made Alec's world crash around him.

Max was standing so still he wasn't sure whether or not she was a statue. Though when he hands moved to her chest Alex pulled her down. She fell to the ground limply and Alec quickly caught her, lying her down gently. "Max?" he said desperately, placing a hand over the bullet wound. She wasn't responding, her eyes were glazed over, a distant look in her eyes. "Max look at me!" he said using his other hand to touch her cheek.

Still no response. She was still breathing, jagged short breaths that sounded so painful to his ears. He slapped her lightly, and her eyes began to clear.

"Alec… I …" she coughed, blood dribbling down the side of her mouth.

"Shh don't speak." he said painfully. "You're going to be fine." He said more for himself than her.

She shook her head about to speak again when he lifted her into his arms and sprinted towards the infirmary. Gun fire was erupting around him, he heard Mole yell something about getting down but he didn't listen, he kept running.

"No." she moaned. "Have to… join the… fight." she bit out.

Alec kept running, his mind a blur all he could think about was his girl in his arms and what he'd do if she didn't make it. He heard her talking but he couldn't focus, he kept his eyes ahead, desperation masking his features as he pushed open the infirmary door.

"Help!" he screamed, rushing past the small counter and into one of the three examination rooms. "Help!" he yelled again, placing her on the bed. He lifted up her shirt and reached for gauze, applying pressure instantly. Her eyes were closed, and she coughed again more blood flowing down from the corner of her lip. "Maxie stay with me now." he said desperately placing his forehead on her. One single tear fell from his eyes as he leant down and kissed her urgently. "Don't leave me now… everyone leaves me." he said in a chocked whisper.

"What all the shouting…"the ex-manticore doctor asked, than stopped short at the sight of Max laying half unconscious on the table. "Oh my… is that what all the shooting is?" she asked pushing Alec aside quickly and getting to work. Than she stopped realising Alec was still there. "Get back out there Alec."

He didn't budge.

"Get back out their now soldier! You're in charge now! I can handle this!" she ordered, and Alec's military training quickly kicked in and he sprinted out of the room.

"Gem!" the doctor called, and the small transgenic who looked slightly frazzled ran into the room.

"What's … oh blue lady!" she said, covering her mouth.

"Gem, I need you to lock the door to the infirmary, don't let anyone in unless their injured, especially if it's Alec."

"What? But…?"

"Do it now Gem, than get your butt back in here and help me stabilize her."

**A/N dun dun dun… next chap soon**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: - I do not own Dark Angel or the Characters with in, though like every girl in the universe we all wished we owned Alec.

**A/N thanks so much to all those people who reviewed! And thanks to everyone that has been reading this! Makes me happy ******

**Chapter 7**

Alec felt himself moving, saw himself moving, it just didn't compute to his brain. He had transformed into pure military mode, everything that manticore had trained him to do, his brain working overtime to foresee his enemies next movements. He was near the breeched front gate, in the line of fire, acting on pure impulse.

His fist connected with the soldiers jaw with such a force that snapped the bone, causing the man to drop to the ground in agony. He didn't hesitate he moved onto the next, his gun had ran out of ammo long ago, he was blurring, executing a deadly move and moving on to the next. He didn't know how many he killed; he just couldn't get Max's pained expression out of his mind. They where killing hisfamily, they most probably already killed Max.

His elbow executed a blow to a mans throat, shattering his windpipe instantly, shots fired around him, all only just missing their mark. He moved with such deadly precision that men actually started fleeing for their lives.

"Alec?" he heard the voice but it just didn't sink in.

"Alec?" there it was again.

"Alec." the voice became real when a hand grabbed his shoulder. He was breathing heavily, his breath coming in long exaggerated gasps.

"It's over Alec, there's no one left." it was Mole's voice, deep and guttural.

Alec glanced down at his blood stained hands and at the bodies that lay littered around him. He didn't feel any remorse, some might call that animalistic, but he saw it as kill or be killed. Protect the family at all costs. He let out a long sigh. "They'll be back, probably not for another week or two, but they'll be back, prepared and loaded to the aces." he said, his voice monotone and bland.

Mole nodded beside him. "Damn right, and we'll be ready for them" he said gruffly.

Alec stared around him, still not letting the shield drop until everything was in order. "How many casualties?"

"None, a few minor injuries but everyone's stabilised. It was only a small attack, we had a win today."

Alec shook his head. "We can't win this war." he said solemnly. "Neither side can."

Mole hit him on the back of the head forcefully, "You're a miserable son of a bitch you know that?" he said letting out a puff of smoke in Alec's face.

Alec frowned, gripping the back of his head. "What the hell?"

"Just go and see her, before I have to drag your arse to the infirmary."

His thoughts suddenly coming forward to his mind, his manticore training suddenly crumbling around him. "Max." he said abruptly, than blurred off before Mole even realised he was gone.

Mole smiled puffing out another gush of smoke. "Good boy."

He was at the infirmary door and practically broke it down to get inside; he came to a screeching halt just outside her room. She was hooked up to a heart monitor, and Alec swore he never heard a better sound in his life than the quick steady beeps of the machine. "How is she?" he asked the Doctor who was looking at him wide-eyed.

"She's, err stable, she'll make it."

He sighed in relief leaning against the wall. "That's good… that real good."

He hated to admit it, but he had fallen for her, he had fallen badly. It all really started when she announced that she had told Logan about their so called 'relationship'. He loved their situation, saying some suggestive comment when Logan was around, touching her gently on the shoulder or on the hand just because he could. In the beginning that was all it was, just a game. Though a couple of weeks into it he upped the anti, at one stage he kissed her lightly on the temple when Logan **wasn't** around and he was surprised when she didn't so much as flinch or throw him on his arse. He wanted to push it further but knew it would never happen. He could only get away with so much. Than when Logan carelessly pushed her away he jumped at the chance, letting his true feeling show, lucky for him it seemed to be working.

He sighed loudly and pulled a chair over to her bedside. Just looking at her peaceful face made him relax. Smiling he placed his hand in hers, "Take your time Maxie."

"Little fella okay?" asked the voice behind him. Alec turned smiling at Joshua.

"Yeah, she'll be just fine big fella." he said softly.

Joshua frowned. "Medium fella okay too?" he asked looking him up and down and taking in his bloody and bruised appearance.

Alec hadn't really noticed what he looked like until now; he pulled his bloodied hands away from Max's instantly and looked up at Joshua. "I'm fine."

"Mole says tell medium fella, things are to be done. Repairs. Joshua will look after little fella."

Alec sighed reluctantly, not really wanting to leave her side, but he knew if she knew he wasn't doing his job she'd have his arse for dinner. Frowning he resigned himself to the fact that he had a long day ahead of him.

A**/N thank-you all, updating soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: - I do not own Dark Angel or the Characters with in, though like every girl in the universe we all wished we owned Alec.

**A/n Thanks to everyone who reviewed and stuck with me this far! **

**Chapter 8**

Alec was physically and mentally exhausted. He had spent the whole day cleaning up TC with the help of all available Transgenic's. He asked the doctor to ring him if anything changed with Max's condition but so far, no phone calls, which he decided was a good thing. Nearly all the computers in the communications and control rooms were shot, windows shattered, the amount of debris was astronomical, Max's office was in need of a makeover, plus it had to be fumigated. There was so much to do, he realised this was most probably how Max felt everyday when in charge, perhaps now he should cut her some slack…… _na she loved it._ He thought with a small grin.

So after one extremely exhausting day he had a quick shower and fell onto his bed, but he couldn't sleep, there was just something missing. He'd spent the last three months getting used to it that now that it was gone his apartment felt silent. He hated silence. Rifling through his brain for a good minute he finally found what the cause of it was. Max's breathing. Her steady inhale and exhale that his enhanced hearing picked up every night from the room next door. He couldn't force himself to sleep until she was peacefully slumbering; her breathing soothed him, relaxed him knowing that she was just next door.

He rolled onto his side, trying to block out the silence but to no avail. Groaning he sat up and knew what he had to do.

Max felt groggy; haziness filled her vision as she attempted to open her eyes. Something warm was in her hand, wrapped tightly around it. She frowned, wondering what it was. She opened her eyes slowly, blinking a couple of times until her vision became clear. She looked down at her hand and found it intertwined with another, she smiled slightly when she realised the owner of the hand was in fact asleep, his face down on the bed snoring adorably.

"Wake up soldier!" she yelled suddenly, and he bolted upright looking around frantically for his CO.

"Hey Alec." she said with a small smile.

He grinned back at her, relief clear on his features as he sat back down. "Hey, you gave us quite a scare."

"Really? Alec scared?" she asked playfully.

He smirked. "Well not me exactly, you know just the other guys, Mole…Joshua and them." he said shrugging nonchalantly.

"Hey." she said slapping the back of head playfully. "Don't make me kick your arse."

"Maxie, Maxie, Maxie you and your obsession with my arse." he said shaking his head.

Max grinned, looking over his sleep dishevelled appearance with approval. "Is it over? Is anyone hurt? What about TC, the damages?"

"Shh." Alec said taking his hand in her again. "It's all taken care of; no one suffered any major injuries… well except you, fearless leader."

Max exhaled in relief and Alec had never heard a better sound leave her mouth. "So TC… it's okay?"

Alec nodded. "Sure is, we'll need some new computers, and you may have to stay out of your office for a while but everything else is under control." he said giving her hand a squeeze.

"What about you?" she asked, looking him over. A few bruises covered his face and scratches that seemed to be healing fairly quickly. Still he looked worried, and she hated to see that strain in his shoulders.

"Well they listened to me pretty quickly, they followed orders well." he said not getting the whole extent of her meaning as he glanced at anything but at her, suddenly feeling nervous under her scrutiny.

"I meant how are you, Alec?" she said, shutting him up.

He shrugged, glancing at her and smiling widely at her conscious features. "I'm better now." he said, feeling himself relax a little.

She grinned, getting at what he was implying. He had surprised her, taking charge and setting everything in order, she couldn't have asked for a better SIC. Than her expression turned serious.

"Thanks Alec." she said softly, it was quite, though he heard it, knowing full well it took a lot for her to voice her emotions.

He frowned slightly, remembering this conversation from just three days ago. "What for?" he asked, intertwining his finger with hers again.

"Everything." she said with a small smile, looking him genuinely in the eye, this time with so much more feeling than he could have ever imagined. He swallowed, watching the intensity in her eyes, _was she really admitting what he thought she was admitting? Was there a double meaning to her words? He hoped so._

His face was gentle as he leant in and brushed his lips against hers, testing the waters. She grinned against him and moved into capture his lips with hers and deepen the kiss. "Anytime Maxie." he whispered, resting his forehead against hers in contentment. "Anytime."

**A/N Thanks everyone I had a great time writing this, one chap to go!**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: - I do not own Dark Angel or the Characters with in!

**A/n! Thanks people and thanks for the reviews!**

**Chapter 9 ****(Epilogue)**

**2 months later**

She was watching him again, watching the sweat glide down his well toned muscles, glistening against the bronze of his skin. She bit her lip as the muscles in his back flexed and she had to stop her betraying hand as it unconsciously reached out for him. She wasn't jealous of water anymore; hell she was jealous of any form of liquid that dared to touch his skin.

_It wasn't fair,_ she thought as she watched sweat form on his brow and run slowly down his temple, to his cheek, to his neck to… she heard herself sigh.

"Maxie."

She jumped surprised and glanced at him, embarrassed she'd been caught ogling him at the gym _again_.

His green eyes shone with amusement as he watched as she bit her lip again. He gulped back the sudden wave of lust coursing through his body as he spoke. "Last night not enough?" he asked amused.

Max grew red and suppressed a grin, glad that no one else was in the gym to watch her reaction. Last night? Well lets just say Alec was right when he said the shower really does fit two. Of course it didn't stop there, from the shower it was the bathroom, from the bathroom it was outside the bathroom door than well from there they finally made it to the bed. She felt inwardly sorry for anyone in a mile radius of them.

"Is she embarrassed?" asked Alec in wonder as he wandered over to her, naked from the waist up.

She shook her head quickly and tried to frown. "No." she said, trying to take her eyes of his neck and the mark there.

He grinned, standing only an inch from her as he ran a hand up her wrist and to her shoulder where it lingered before tracing over his mark on her neck. He had asked her last night and she had agreed willingly, now he couldn't seem to take his eyes off her. She was the most beautiful, caring, genuine person or transgenic he had ever come across and quite frankly he could picture no one else but her for the rest of his life.

Max suppressed a groan as his long finger traced her skin, it was intoxicating, his simple touch. It did wondrous things to her inside, spun her about and made her intoxicatingly giddy. "Not now Alec." she said sadly and tried to pull away, but he held on and pulled her closer to him.

"TC isn't going to fall apart just because your not there." he said huskily, bending down to place feverish kisses on her collar bone.

She moaned and stayed put, not able to pull away now. "But…we… have… a job… to do."

He laughed against her skin, making goosebumps wildly form. "Maxie it's seven in the morning."

A wide grin suddenly spread across her features at the news. "Does this mean we can continue this elsewhere?" she asked teasingly.

Alec smirked, working his way up to her jaw, loving the small moan that escaped her lips. "What's wrong with right here?"

Fin

**A/N thanks people for sticking with me! It's over now ******** I really enjoyed writing this so thanks for the encouragement and the reviews!**

**Sincerely Vampout!**


End file.
